No Words
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: There were no words. She didn't need them. She just needed … something. But when they came, she appreciated them. Tag to Kill House. One-shot. Team bonding - not romantic.


_A/N – We watched Kill House the other night and I really enjoyed it. Kensi was back to normal – not the flirty girl that I keep seeing. Maybe it's just me but lately she hasn't been the same Kensi that they built up over the first few seasons. So I really liked seeing her come back! JMO though._

_Moving on, the bunnies hopped and figured there was more to Nell than just that simple trusting training comment, and as much as it sounds like she wants to be an agent, surely there was going to be some fallout from it. So this is what came from it. Written and edited and posting in about an hour. No romance just purely team bonding._

_Disclaimer – don't own anything just having fun._

_Love to know what you think. Enjoy_

* * *

**_No Words_**

Kensi walked into the bullpen and glanced from Sam to Callen and back again.

"Ok, so which of us is on Nell Watch tonight?"

Deeks looked up abruptly. "Nell Watch? What's that? Can I do it?"

"No," Callen, Sam and Kensi answered simultaneously.

Deeks sat back in his chair. "Okay," he drawled sounding a little put out. "So what is Nell Watch?"

"Look Deeks," Sam said, "It's not that you couldn't handle it –"

Callen cut him off. "Yes it is."

Deeks tilted his head. "Couldn't handle what?"

Callen lent forward and rested his arms on his desk. "Nell went through a really bad time today. She needs someone to watch over her."

"I could do that," Deeks protested.

Callen shook his head. As did Kensi.

"What? I am a very caring soul I'll have you know."

"Deeks, you can hardly talk to a pretty girl without flirting or something innuendo-ish coming out of your mouth," Kensi replied.

"Innuedo-ish?"

Callen and Sam looked at Kensi. "Well, it's true."

"I do not," Deeks vehemently denied. "I don't do that with Hetty."

"I should hope not Mr Deeks," Hetty answered before anyone else could. "However the team is right. This is not a job for you to do. Mr Callen, your pizza order will be ready in ten minutes. Perhaps you should leave now."

Sam stood up as well as Callen. "Since G's occupied, I'll do Nell Watch."

"That's not necessary Sam. I've got it covered," Callen answered reaching for his jacket.

"You've got…" Sam stopped, understanding dawning. "Ah, the pizza."

Callen nodded in agreement. "See you tomorrow."

Callen and Sam left and stopped at Callen's car.

"You want me to come too G?" Sam asked.

"No Sam. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Call if you need me."

Callen nodded. "I will. Night Sam."

"Night G."

* * *

Callen knocked on Nell's door a short time later, beer and pizza in hand. He was about to knock again when the door opened a crack. Nell peeked out before opening it fully. She stepped back to let him in after a moment of taking in his offerings. Callen stepped past carefully. He could feel the tension radiating out of her and in a very quick glance had taken in the red eyes and nose and the tear streaks on her cheeks.

He settled on the couch placing the beer and pizza on the table in front. Nell sat next to him and flicked the movie back on that she had been watching. Neither said a word. Callen wasn't entirely sure what to say to her. After all it wasn't every day that one of your IT specialists got into such a fix as Nell did today. He also guessed she wasn't quite in the mood for talking yet. He reached for the pizza box and held it out to her. She took a slice and gave him a small thank you smile and then turned her attention back to the movie.

Callen's attention stayed firmly focused on her even though his head and eyes were looking in the direction of the TV. They were all concerned about Nell. She'd handled herself brilliantly today but, as they all knew, when the dust settled and you were alone, sometimes your world could come crashing down hard.

After a few slices of pizza – at least for him. Nell was still nibbling on her first – Callen felt the slight tremor through the couch. Then came the hiccup that signalled to him she was fighting back the tears – something he'd known would be coming. Moving carefully he placed his half eaten slice of pizza back in the box and lent back on the couch. His arm rested along the back opening up his shoulder, should she wish to make the most of it. He wasn't about to pull her into his arms or anything. He didn't know Nell that well to make an assumption that she would want that, however he could offer and leave the ball in her court.

Half a dozen hiccups later she took him up on his offer. He tightened his arm around her and pulled her close.

She cried.

Buckets.

Not the hysterically kind of crying but the body shaking, sobbing and very wet kind.

Callen didn't care. This was what he was here for. This is what she needed.

Still he said nothing.

He just held her and waited.

And waited.

Eventually the sobbing subsided and Callen started to move back so he could talk to her.

Except she was asleep.

The day and the crying had taken its toll and she was out like a light.

Carefully Callen moved and lifted her into his arms. She didn't stir. He found her bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed and pulled the quilt up. He stroked the hair off her face from where it had stuck to the wet patches before he retired back to the living room and settled himself in for the night on the couch.

In the morning Callen heard her moving around in her room. He got up quickly and had some coffee made before she came out to the kitchen. He handed her the mug of steaming liquid and she smiled her thanks. If Callen was right, even though she now looked very much like their confident analyst, she did look a bit nervous and unsettled.

Callen moved to the door of her apartment but before opening it he turned back.

"Nell," he said finally breaking the silence.

Nell looked up curiously.

"You're one of us," Callen said. "No matter where, no matter when, no matter who … We will always come for you."

Callen caught a glimpse of the glistening of tears in her eyes just before she blinked them back.

Nell nodded. "I know."

"Good," Callen replied. He smiled and then opened the door stepped through it and left.

He heard the lock click into place not long after he closed the door.

Good girl.

Callen smiled in relief.

This time it was good.


End file.
